jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ghostwriter
(Written & Produced by JoeySideFire) (The Rapped Hook): Seems like I'm stuck going in circles while being nervous and struggling to be perfect but is it worth it? Now I'm muthafuckin soul searching for the pursuit of happiness behind me, wassup? Gather round if you understand Need somebody that will truly understand what I've been talking bout cause normally I never get to share the whole story When I ghostwrite for people's a whole different category, hope that people feel my pain as a ghostwriter searching glory (Singing Verse): You know how these stories go up and about when your so certain that you unsure of things, people go ahead and spread these rumors I'm actually coming across my pinnacle of my career the more that I've been acting like a showoff, drop a mixtape and then blowout Truth be told with these hit songs in mind I've gotta pass one to some people that I wished I worked with Who that young boy slowing coming up dropping written for the public protesting how life is bout? Known as Mr. Rap In B-Minor sometimes and I'll sing it again to them niggas actually think they're friends and pretend (Yo wassup?) Always helped the service that's once refused to serve up a mean platters on my wordplay, tell that to your fanbases (Bet that) Alternative reality, you could see right upon the Billboard cause that what this Martian lives for, only for the World War (taking over!) Might me a continuation to R. Kelly's song cause everytime these thots hide in the rooms, they be sounding like a marching band and I don't think you'd understand!!! (Dope Bridge): Ohhhh, woah, woah! It don't matter to me, as long as y'all need help with music, got what you need! Whether you need a song to vibe to on the radio or doing trap songs that amaze y'all on the stereo! (The Rapped Hook): Seems like I'm stuck going in circles while being nervous and struggling to be perfect but is it worth it? Now I'm muthafuckin soul searching for the pursuit of happiness behind me, wassup? Gather round if you understand Need somebody that will truly understand what I've been talking bout cause normally I never get to share the whole story When I ghostwrite for people's a whole different category, hope that people feel my pain as a ghostwriter searching glory (Singing Verse 2): Closed curtains, no more Mr. Nice Guy when I'm tryna hustle to be the first trillionaire musician, but I think that somethings missing for me Imma be the first rapper to perfectly play the Tuba while sampling Elvis Presley & Kanye West at the same damn timezone What happened to that Wishing Well that actually fulfilled our promises? Cause I just wished to ghostwrite for Alessia Cara, man! Or maybe my style might need some work or may need some getting used to or this timeline's already way too hype for sequels Don't expect me to bring the thunder everytime I want to relax and that verses weren't perfect enough to make y'all Snaprapp!!! Y'all know me better than that!!! Even when I'm tryna get my Diddy thang on rocking songs that people think are dead wrong ohh so long! Catch me if you can but when this rocket blasts I'm so gone, you would think I took over the Galaxy, and now your dead wrong!!!..... (Dope Bridge) (The Rapped Hook): Seems like I'm stuck going in circles while being nervous and struggling to be perfect but is it worth it? Now I'm muthafuckin soul searching for the pursuit of happiness behind me, wassup? Gather round if you understand Need somebody that will truly understand what I've been talking bout cause normally I never get to share the whole story When I ghostwrite for people's a whole different category, hope that people feel my pain as a ghostwriter searching glory (2nd & Synced Bridge): Coming soon..... (Rapping Verse 3): Coming soon..... (Rap Hook/Self-Choir x2) Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:Songs Written by JoeySideFire